The Begging
by bloodredrosepetalsarefalling
Summary: These are a bunch of back stories for a story i'm doing later. Its for the 'villians' (aka aliens) so this is optional and not required
1. Chapter 1: Pie

***I do not own the original characters of Tokyo Mew Mew***

Pie cursed, his hands clutching his head. It was useless. There was no way to save their planet. Their race. They had tried everything. Nothing worked. There's no hope. He slammed his fist against the wall, shoulders shaking as he cried helplessly. He laughed deliriously. Was there ever any hope since the sun for this solar system had exploded? More people were dying each day than those who were being born, and food was scarce. He stumbled toward the library, as he realized maybe he had better announce to the teachers, learners and scribes that their civilization was going to die, so they could have other civilizations discover about their race.

He stumbled and fell, his vision going black as the lack of food and drink from the past weeks of working 24/7 and researching their last hope to save their civilization got to him, as ice blue circles surrounded by blazing fire entered his vision.

* * *

Pie groaned, slowly opening his eyes and sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, gazing at the simple room of a learner, ignoring the fact that it was more bare than a learners room.

"You're awake." He heard a soft, gentle voice say as a female learner about the same age as him but significantly smaller because of his abnormally tall height. She had fire-like hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes that held a mischievous smile in them just as her mouth did. She wore the traditional pale blue of the learners. She grinned. Handing him a bowl of water. "You has me worried, just passing out in front of the library as I was leaving for my ceremony."

His eyes widened as the dots connected, dropping the now empty bowl he had greedily drank from as he moved to stand up, wincing before she frowned and pushed him back down on the cot. "Miss Rosemary! Forgive me I didn't know it was you!" He said, staring in awe at the youngest learner to become a teacher soon.

She rolled her eyes. "Please don't call me Rosemary. You're Pie, right? The one they just made a scientist? The youngest scientist at only age 18?" He nodded meekly. She smiled. "Then we're one and the same. Call me Rose, it's so much easier than Rosemary." She glanced at the clock and grinned. "Pie, would you like to be my escort during the ceremony?"

"Yes... Rose."

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

"Pie!" Rosemary called out as she ran down the hallway, wearing a teachers white clothes, a smile on her face. Pie grinned before turning around to face her. It had been a year since their first meeting, and the had remained good friends since then.

Pie watched her run towards him, her cheeks flushed and a wide smile on her face. He felt his heart constrict. Over the past year, his feelings had gone from those of a friend to those of love and seeing her like that made his heart flutter.

She reached him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I found it!"

He spun her around. "Found what?"

"A way to save the planet!"

"... What?"

"The ancients spoke of it. It's called Mew Aqua. It has not form, except an appearance of blinding light. They say it can save or destroy an entire planet." Her eyes were lit up. "Pie, this means that we don't need a messiah! We can save ourselves!"

He grinned slowly, holding her hands. "That's great! You know what would make this day even better?"

"What?"

"If you agree to marry me."

Rosemary stared at him blankly, before grinning widely and nodding.

* * *

"You look great man." Kish said, grinning at his best friend.

Pie glared at his prince. "Don't do anything to mess this up."

Kish held up his hands in surrender, smirking as his sister Kashi, Rosemary's maid of honor, entered. "Time to go dim-wits."

* * *

Pie felt his stomach flutter as he stood at the alter, waiting for his future wife to appear. He turned as the rustle of everyone standing echoed through the room, his breath catching in his throat.

Rosemary wore a long white dress that showed her shoulders, gold embroidered ancient runes and designs flowing all over her dress.

He grinned as their eyes met, happiness filling him. This was it.

* * *

Pie grinned as Rosemary finished her vows, leaning forward slightly to kiss her.

He froze as her face contorted into pain, looking fearfully down to the red blossoming from the metal tip protruding from her stomach.

Rosemary gasped, looking at him confused as she started falling. He caught her, tears streaming down his face as he told her it was going to be okay, that she was going to be alright, as she slipped away from him, taking everything he could feel with her to the land of the dead.

* * *

Pie took the sample as the fighting ensued behind him emotionless. He turned, moving back to the Kish and the others to inform them that they were done here.

"Oh. My. Gosh Kashi! Just shut up! And Momo, actually fight! Kenji, we're not actually trying to kill them! Sage! Take this seriously please! Zakura stop flirting with the enemy!"

He stopped as the familiar voice brought back his emotions. He peered around the tree, freezing as ice blue eyes placed in fair skin and surrounded by fire-like hair glared as she fended off Kish's attacks and flirting. His feelings were back from the dead, but they weren't the only thing that was back from the dead.

"Rosemary."


	2. Chapter 2: Sprite

*I** don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or the name Sprite***

People passed by the hunched figure at the side of the street, it's hand outstretched hoping for some pity. But there was no pity. The ones who passed him sneered in disgust or laughed cruelly. A young boy ran up from his group of friends and pushed the figure over, laughing before running back to his friends who were also laughing and holding their hands up.

The figure stood up slowly, revealing a young boy with large ears like the other people around him, but his hair was lime green at the roots, and neon yellow at the tips. He grabbed his arm, looking away from the people, his mismatched lime green and neon yellow eyes looking at the ground as the people spat at him, moving to the other side of the street. Except for one.

The small hooded figure stared at the street urchin. "Whats your name?"

The boy looked at the figure with wide eyes before looking at the ground again. "S-Sprite..."

The figure held out its hand, grinning as he raised his head to reveal golden eyes and forest green hair. "Well Sprite, I'm Kish, the prince, and you're coming back to the palace with me."

* * *

Sprite followed Kish down the great hallways of the palace, tugging uncomfortably at the extravagant clothes of the royal family, the dark green almost making his hair and eye coloring seem brighter. Kish glared at him, slapping his hand. "Stop that. Father will be angry if its not the way it should be."

Sprite dropped his hands as Kish pulled him out to the balcony next to the king. The king grabbed Sprite's shoulder, moving him in front of his so the people of the planet could see the used to be street urchin. "Attention my people! Our newly appointed teacher has discovered something magnificent! Something, that will save our race! Even the planet!"  
The crowd of people muttered among themselves, before silencing as their king held up his hand. "I know you do not believe that it is possible for us to save our planet without the messiah, that you do not have hope. But it is true! A substance called Mew Aqua can save us! We just need to find it! To show that we have hope again, this former street urchin will now live in the palace, and will be a brother to my only son!"

A cheer came from the crowd as the king grinned and shook Sprite slightly.

* * *

Sprite scurried along the walls, ignoring the cruel comments made by the servants. Living in the palace. That was supposed to change the fact that he has always been shunned and ignored. It hadn't. The only one who didn't shun him was Kish, and he was always busy with his lessons that prepared him for the fact that he would rule the planet one day.

He reached his room, closing the door behind him. "Whats wrong, Sprite?" A soft voice asked  
He grinned, opening his eyes to the faint outline of a girl with wavy golden hair and dark green eyes that was looking at him worriedly. "You're here."  
"Of course I am. I always am."

"Your always there for me..." He reached out to touch the girl, only for his hand to pass through her. He closed his eyes in pain.

"I'm not real Sprite,I'm a figment of your imagination. That's all ill ever be."

"I know. But it still hurts. Why can't you be real?"

* * *

Sprite ignored the phantom of the girl as he battled the outrageously dressed animal human girls, sighing. Why did he have to go to Earth anyways? Probably because 'father' didn't want to deal with him right now. He dodged the kick the purple haired girl sent at him, before punching her in the stomach.

"Zakuro nee-sama!" He heard a cry of outrage before a blonde streak attacked him.

He sighed, turning to fight this new girl. He froze as he saw the wavy blonde hair and dark green eyes that belonged to the phantom girl who had been with him all his life. He glanced at the phantom girl next to him, before looking at the real, solid version in front of him. "You're real... You're actually real now..."


	3. Chapter 3: Radish

***THIS BACK STORY HAS ABUSE IN IT, IF THAT IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU PLEASE DONT READ THIS CHAPTER***

Radish moved between the stalls at the bazaar, carrying the bags of supplies and the food rations his father had sent him to buy with the little money they had. He hurried back home, scared that if he was late again, his father would get angry and hit him.

"Come, come and hear your future..." He heard from the carpet covered stall of the gypsy woman. He paused, looking at the leftover coins in his small hand. Just enough for a fortune, and he still had some time...

Radish turned into the stall, looking at the kind wrinkled face of the gypsy woman. She held out her hand. "Do you want to know your future?" He nodded, dropping the coins into her hand and sitting down on the pillows when she indicated. She grabbed his hand, pulling it close to her and tracing her long nails lightly over the lines that were on his palm. He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

The gypsy woman looked at his face an smiled. "You will find true love one day, she will have hair as gold as the sun, and eyes as dark green as an emerald."

He looked at her confused. "What is the sun?"

"You will find it where your true love is."

"What do you mean? Isn't she here?"

"She is very far away. But she is also very near to you."

Radish opened his mouth to ask another question, before the bell rang signaling the time. His eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet, running home. He reached his house, opening the door and carefully putting the bags on the low table. "... Dad?"

He heard something fall in his dad's room, and hesitantly peeked into his dads room. He saw his father holding a bottle in one hand, and the picture of his mother in the other, tears streaming from his father's blue eyes, his fathers black hair stringy and greasy. Radish slowly started backing up, knowing it was not time to speak with his father.

His foot accidentally his the table, making a dull noise echo through the house. He froze, watching his dads head rise slowly and narrow his eyes on him. He glanced at the picture his dad was holding, the dull yellow eyes and fire truck red hair familiar to him as he saw them everyday he looked in the mirror. His dad stood up, stomping towards him and grabbing his hair before pulling his hair up and towards him.

He yelped, grabbing his fathers hand as his dad yelled at him. "It's your fault! It's all your fault that she's dead! If you hadn't come along, she would still be alive! It should have been you who died! Not her!" His dad slapped him, throwing him on the ground before hitting and kicking him over and over again as Radish cried and pleaded for him to stop.

* * *

Radish limped to his bed, whimpering as he laid down slowly on his small cot, aching all over. He closed his eyes, thinking of his true love. How happy they would be. What their house would look like, how many kids they would have... What she would look like. How much she would love him. How much he would treasure her.

He smiled, ignoring the pain of the bruises forming on his face and split lip, dreaming of his happy future.

**TIME SKIP**

Radish glared at the girl as she ran from his room crying, her dull yellow hair flying from her face to show the bright red hand print on her cheek. He scoffed, slamming the door and turning back to his room. The force of his door closing caused an old drawing from his childhood falling down from the shelf it had been tucked away on.

He paused, looking at the picture before slowly picking up the childish drawing of a girl with large green eyes and bright yellow hair wearing a white dress who was holding hands with a boy who had dark red hair and large bright yellow eyes.

He growled, crumpling up the old paper and ripping it apart. He laughed softly. "True love? No such thing."

* * *

Radish grinned darkly, attacking the poor human girl with green hair with everything he had, finding pleasure from her panicked expression as it took everything she had to defend herself from his onslaught. A white and gold sword arched through the air towards him, which he dodged before facing the new pathetic thing.

He stopped as he was temporarily blinded by the sun glinting off the girls hair, which was almost the same color as the sunbeams that were touching them. Her emerald green eyes glaring at him. He growled, narrowing his eyes hatefully at her as he attacked her with double that he had been attacking the other girl. _Not real. There is no _true love_. There is no girl with sun colored hair and emerald eyes. There can't be. _He grinned darkly, watching her move. _Well, if you want to say there is true love, she has to deal with the pain that comes with my 'love'._


End file.
